


Rendezvous

by peachypalms



Category: GOT7
Genre: CEO Im Jaebum | JB, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypalms/pseuds/peachypalms
Summary: The young hit man looked up into the rear-view mirror once more, as the hummer began rumbling. "I like it better when you're...dressed down." Before the CEO in the back could come back with a response, the assassin pressed down on the gas pedal, tearing into the street.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Saturate

It had been weeks.

Weeks of watching this one hit. He could've been done with the contract the day he had gotten it, but for some reason, this man was elusive. Not that the rich bastard had gotten any wind of being watched, but for some reason, he was always surrounded by people. Someone was always blocking his fatal shot. At first, it had been annoying.

Then he had gotten used to watching the man's daily habits.

By week one, he knew everything he could know about the guy without actually talking to him.  
Week two had gotten him a bit closer to listening in on the man's conversations, finding out what he was really like.

Week three made him actually want to go up to the guy.

For some reason, this man was a challenge. A challenge to figure out; a challenge to kill. As a hitman, Jinyoung knew better than to take challenges lightly. He knew better than to face them head on. So, what was it about this bastard that got him all in a bind? The guy seemed boring, sounded like a human ice cube, and perhaps the only thing good about him was that he wasn't hard on the eyes. Which was a great thing; seeing as Jinyoung found himself watching the guy very often.

As he fumed silently over why the guy had such an effect on him, the otherwise thorough and professional hitman found his chance to get close to the man. His driver. While it was strictly against policy to bring down more people than what was on the contract, the odd assassin found a way to surpass that little notary. He simply pulled out the oldest tactic in the book; a knockout. Jinyoung was able to drug the balding driver and stuff the body somewhere else. Luckily, the clothes fit him well enough, and he was able to get into the rich asshole's car by jimmying the lock.

Easy enough.

Now, sitting outside of the building the rich bastard called his work office, Jinyoung wondered what exactly he would do with the man so close to his reach...

Im Jaebeom was a naturally suspicious person. At times, he could even be considered a bit paranoid. Honestly, someone in his position had to be somewhat cautious. He was the sole heir to his family’s vast fortune, the CEO of Im Enterprises, and a successful businessman in his own right. It was in his best interests to be constantly watching his back. Still, as careful as he tried to be, he had no reason to suspect that someone had taken a contract on his life. People envied him, sure… He was young, handsome, powerful, and filthy rich. But was that reason enough to want him dead?

Someone certainly thought so… 

It wasn’t uncommon for the Type-A businessman to work late into evening. Tonight, however, he had plans to dine with an old friend at one of his hotels, and he required some time to unwind before meeting her for supper. 

The flagship of Jaebeom’s luxury hotel chain, Offshore, was located in the heart of Gangnam, but his main offices were in downtown Seoul. If traffic ceased to exist and he was the only one on the roads, it would only take about fifteen minutes to drive to his home on one of Seoul’s posh little islands, and then another ten or fifteen to make his way over to the hotel. But, unfortunately, he had to share the road with thousands of other rush hour commuters, and therefore, the short drives could take as long as 45 minutes each.

He was already feeling a bit rushed, and didn’t bother to check if his driver was sitting in the front seat. But, honestly, why would he? It wasn’t like his driver was ever not there… That was the man’s job: to sit, wait, and drive.

Jaebeom laid his briefcase down before sliding onto the cushy leather seat. 

“Time to go…” he said briskly, eyes focused on his watch. 

Jinyoung watched with trained eyes as the target moved from the corner of his vision. The man hurriedly made his way around the hummer, sliding onto the seat. The hitman smiled to him, nestling the hat that covered his eyes tighter over his head, so that it fully shaded his eyes. Unfortunately, with his cursed caramel hair and his uniquely colored eyes, he would not go unnoticed. Which would be bad for him if he was trying to escape the scene, or if the target managed to get away.

The professional ignored the man's request at first, reaching over onto the seat to dip into a small case he had brought with him. Inside was his baby; a stainless-steel, mirror-sheen finish .45 pistol, with a top of the line silencer fitted onto the barrel. It was light, it was nice to look at, and it got the job done oh-so-well. And currently, it was either going to scare the shit out of this stuffy businessman or put a nice, round hole through his brain.  
Whichever struck his fancy.

Jabbing the button that rolled the partition down into the console, Jinyoung watched as the small black piece of glass made its way down some. When he was sure the rich asshole could see nothing but the top of his head and the rear-view mirror, the professional looked up into the mirror, bringing his gun high enough so it would reflect for Mr. Rich Asshole to see it. Jinyoung didn't hide the smirk that played on his lips.  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Im. I was wondering if you'd like to play a little game?"

Why were they not yet moving? Could his driver possibly be asleep at the wheel? Honestly, this man had been in his employ for quite some time and should know better than to keep him waiting. Jaebeom was leaning forward to press the intercom button again when the partition began its slow decent. He shifted gracefully to the center of the seat, prepared to give his driver an earful. 

Wait.

What was this?

The first thing he noticed was the hair, light brown instead of the usual stark white, and how the driver’s dark cap was angled quite sharply… His eyes darted to the rear view mirror and saw how the cap’s rakish tilt obscured the stranger’s gaze.

His pulse quickened as sharp eyes took in tan, almost tanned warm skin. 

Not good…

Before Jaebeom saw the gleaming gun, before the tan driver opened his leering mouth, it was obvious that something was very, very wrong…

His driver was gone… And this strange man had a gun…

The Im heir did not take kindly to threats of any nature, most especially threats against his life. Though Jaebeom’s heart was pounding, he kept his poise and was able to appear calm and collected. Was this a hit? Did someone actually want him dead? Perhaps not… Perhaps it was something more…complicated. Like a heist, or abduction… 

What did the fiend say? A game? Did he want to play a game?

No thank you…

“Good afternoon, indeed…” he said slowly, his voice cold, even, and just a touch bored. “Unfortunately, my answer is…no.” He cocked his head, trying to get a better view of the stranger in the front seat. “I do not...play...and...I am not fond of…games…”

Jinyoung laughed.  
Like the guy had a choice. The tan hit man cocked the gun, smiling as it clicked back into place. He fiddled with the ammo feed ramp as well, unloading and loading the gun, trying to look bored. Inside, he was giddy as a fucking schoolgirl.

"Hmm..." he began, humming to himself. "Well, maybe I should've said we're going to play a game, Mr. Im. Because, really, you don't have a say in the matter," Jinyoung punctuated his statement with a laugh, glancing up at the mirror to see Im's expression. The savage grin continued to stay plastered on his face. "It's not a difficult game, Im. A man as smart as you should be able to figure out how to answer, and answer quickly. Stall, or pull any shit on me, and I will show you exactly how serious I am about all this." Professionalism in place, the ghostly figure set the gun down in his lap, crossing his legs, and putting his hands together to rest on his thighs. He liked this part of the hit; playing with his subjects. Sometimes he even got to torture them.

It was such a damn rush, no matter how many times he saw the same scared faces. Although, this man was incredibly good at keeping his cool, not letting any of the panic seep into his expressions.  
Interesting...

"While I am a professional, I do often at times give my targets the chance to level with me. If there is a reason that would prevent me from killing you, I'd love to hear it."

Level with him? If he was willing to negotiate, then he could certainly be bought. Everyone has their price... Everyone.

He leaned back against the hummer's sleek leather seat while quickly contemplating what to say. Of course, the instinctive, "fight or flight" part of his brain was screaming at him to run. But the more pragmatic part of him knew that dashing out the door would likely lead to a bullet in the back of the head. Im Jaebeom was a proud man. If he had to die, he would face his enemy without fear and die like a man.

That's not to say he would go down without a fight... And in this case, the tan fiend in the front seat seemed to be offering him a chance to talk his way out of the hit. He wanted to play a game... He wanted a reason. He obviously wanted to engage Jaebeom in a battle of wills... Which just happened to be his specialty.

Jaebeom gave a barely there shrug and cocked his head slightly. "There are several...viable...reasons," he began, "though none of them have to do with me, personally..." He paused to contemplate an imaginary speck of dirt under one of his immaculate fingernails. "One reason could be the extraordinarily well-hidden cameras that record the happenings in both the front and rear seats of this vehicle. They are triggered by motion sensor, so I can assure you that they've been recording our little tête-à-tête for several minutes now..."

The only other person who knew about the cameras was Jaebeom's estate lawyer. In fact, it was he who had recommended the heir have them installed in all his cars as a safety precaution. Every now and again, the young heir would review the digital feed, just to see what his driver was actually doing while he waited around. The camera never caught anything of interest in the front seat. The back seats, however, were occasionally the sites for some very steamy "home movies." The angle wasn't the best in some of his older hummers, but he'd managed to rectify that with that all of his newer cars.

A smirk, a chuckle; a feeling of intrigue.

Of course Jinyoung wouldn't know about the cameras in the car. He had never thought of having to get into the car when he had been handed a contract. He was given access to a very nice semi-auto sniper rifle, which he was supposed to use in the first place.

"That's very wise of you, Mr. Im, but it's nothing I can't possibly deal with." Jinyoung removed his cap, setting it in his lap, so that the bastard in the back seat could see his eyes. This situation was obviously going to end great, or horribly. Letting the asshole see his eyes at this point wouldn't make much of a difference. He gazed into the other's eyes, eyebrows quirking at the thought of this moment working in his favor. "I've been a professional assassin ever since I hit my sixteenth birthday. Cameras are not something I worry about anymore, not after so many years of practice." The ghostly assassin held his gun up to the rear-view mirror again, waving it slowly from side to side.

"Now," he began, smiling pleasantly. "Let's try this again. Is there another reason why you should not lay dead in your vehicle?"

Money. That was the reason, and they both knew it. Of course Jaebeom wasn’t going to bring that up immediately. He did not want to seem desperate, and he wanted as much time as possible to evaluate his adversary. An assassin since age sixteen? He didn’t look very old… From what little the businessman could see, the hitman was probably in his early to mid-20’s. Then again…it was hard to tell with those odd, honeyed eyes. The eyes were…creepy. Like a deer’s. There was just something strange and otherworldly about this guy…

Anyway, even if the hit man was only 19 or 20 years old, he was obviously good at his job. Jaebeom didn’t know much about that line of work, but he imagined it had a pretty high turnover rate.

The Im heir held the younger man’s gaze evenly. 

“Of course,” he drawled, “I said before that there were several… Though rather than bore you with anything else that might relate to my safety and your eminent capture, perhaps it is best if I simply cut to the chase…”

He raised one speculative eyebrow and paused for a moment before continuing.

“Though I doubt you will tell me who, maybe you can tell me how much? If you have been studying me for any length of time, you should know that I have the means to offer you double, even triple, the compensation.” 

Jaebeom’s voice never wavered. He did not shake, he did not sweat; he did not flinch or cringe. He never tapped a foot, swallowed hard, or chewed a fingernail. He remained poised and gave away nothing. It was as if he was discussing a business venture, or merger, with a potential rival or ornery client. There was nothing in his being or manner that attested to this being a negotiation for his life.

“So…” he said finally, “it comes down to money. It is not so much whether I should lie dead in this car. This is more about whether or not you would like to be a wealthy man.”

The icy billionaire punctuated his words with the faintest hint of a smirk. “The choice is yours…” 

Jinyoung pretended that he was thinking about the offer. Of course, his mind had already drawn the conclusion the moment he had stepped into the car. The hitman was always looking out for number one, in everything he did, so after many weeks of watching the man, he knew killing the guy could potentially be unfavorable. It was obvious the bastard had lots of money.

"Hmm... I do love money, but..." The assassin trailed off, tapping the tip of the silencer against his chin. "I am notorious for carrying out any contract with ease." Jinyoung pressed down on the automatic switch that lowered the rest of the protective glass between them. The quirky young man opened the case next to him, putting the safety back on the immaculately clean gun, and unscrewing the black cylinder that attached to the nozzle. He turned his head around to look at the rich asshole in the backseat, smirking.

"I think, though, for my own benefit, I will have to take you up on your offer. You being dead doesn't really matter to me. You being alive, well, that gives me more chances to blackmail you for money, huh?" A laugh. "Well, if you'd ever like to give me more money, Mr. Im, I'd be willing to lend my services."

“Blackmail should not be necessary,” the Im heir said smoothly, his heart rate beginning to settle once he realized the genetic nightmare in the front seat had put away his gun. “Since your work generally entails a contract, I would like to contract you not to kill me—through this hit or any other that might be placed on my life.” 

“As for your services,” the heir continued, arching one sleek eyebrow inquisitively, “I cannot imagine I will be needing a professional assassin any time soon… However, I am quite curious to know who hired you.” The billionaire leaned forward slightly in anticipation, though his features remained as neutral as ever. “I honestly cannot imagine who would go to such extremes.” 

It was true. Jaebeom was vain, but he didn’t have any delusions of immense popularity. He knew he was generally well respected, but not always well liked. He was obviously unaware of some hidden enemy or rival. Who would stand to gain from his death? One of Im Enterprise’s grumpy old Board of Directors? No… The loss of the brilliant young CEO would be a financial disaster for the company. A jilted lover? Definitely not. It wasn’t like the privacy-loving heir really had any of those, anyway. Then who? 

Jinyoung turned his body around, his arm leaning up against the railing of the window, and looked straight at the CEO. He allowed the man a pleasant smile, shrugging nonchalantly. "As much as I would love to rat out the cheap bastard, I'm still good at what I do, and that means keeping secrets." The tan young man placed a finger to his lips, chuckling a bit. "While I can obviously be bought off of a hit for a price, information is an entirely different subject. You can certainly see where I'm going with this." A large, Cheshire cat smirk played across his features. As much as he was a good killer, Jinyoung was also a good businessman. All those home-school psychology lessons had seen to it.

"And, as far as my services go, I meant bodyguard work. Nobody would want to touch you if they saw hide or hair of me. That's what makes me so good at my job; fear. I've won my fair share of pissing matches, Mr. Im. People generally stay the hell out of my way."

“I would imagine so…” Jaebeom said, a subtle trace of dark amusement evident in his deep voice. Coal black eyes surveyed the younger man in front of him. With that healthy glow to his skin and his eyes…such an odd color, one would assume he was a starry-eyed freshman. The sheer peculiarity of the hitman’s appearance could certainly be intimidating. He looked almost…cherubic. “As for the information I desire, just name your price.” He leaned back in the seat again and crossed his legs with an easy grace. “For my safety, I need to know the person, or people, who sought to terminate my life. For my personal interest, I would like to know how much it cost…”

How much was his life worth? Jaebeom didn’t know how much it cost to hire a professional killer, but he knew it had to be expensive. One million? Two? Possibly more? Whoever placed the hit must have relatively deep pockets. The haughty heir hoped the contract had cost his mysterious enemy a small fortune. However, he’d told the assassin that he’d double, or even triple, the fee. And that was before they began weighing the price of information. Oh well. Even if he ended up shelling out five million dollars, it should prove to be money well spent. 

Hmm...

Jinyoung idly wondered if the man knew how much it took to hire someone of his status. Professional assassins always had a high and low price, but he was quite possibly the best of the best. Depending on the situation, the young man could make anywhere from ₩250,000 or ₩1,000,000 in just a couple days. He could almost make that money in a day if he worked fast enough. Of course, jobs didn't come piling in every day, but the money he made from them lasted quite a long time.

All the thought about money got him questioning if he should really tell the man the truth. Sure, he could tell the guy who ordered the hit, but the payment... Well, he could always make up some outrageous number. He'd probably get away with it, too, seeing as Mr. Im didn’t worry about the price tag.

"Well, my contractor wanted you dead, desperately, so he was kind enough to pay me about ₩750,000 up front." It was a lie, of course. He had been paid somewhere around ₩250,000 up front, and was promised ₩300,000 after the deed was done. "Selling any information I have would require me to ask for another ₩200,000. If my benefactor ever caught wind that I ratted him out to you, well, let's just say, he could hire about five other people to come after me." Jinyoung smiled, pretending to total up the sum on his fingers. "I guess that's brings us up to, oh, I would say, ₩950,000. Although, you so graciously told me that you would double my offer. So, that would bring us to..." The ghostly man laughed. "₩1,700,000. Hmm, guess that'll pay my rent for a little bit." Jinyoung smirked. "And, as to who your real killer is, it was someone in your family. A cousin, who seemed quite jaded."

That was all Jaebeom needed to know. He knew instantly who it was: his spoiled, lazy, junkie of an older cousin who’d blown his own substantial inheritance in the course of three, ill-spent years. That greedy little… Jaded? Ha. That sorry excuse for a Im didn’t know the half of it… 

“Interesting…” he mused, nodding his head slowly, somewhat lost in thought for the moment. 

While part of the billionaire was absolutely furious at the selfish fool-of-a-cousin’s audacious attempt at cunning, another part of him pitied the worthless man. Jaebeom had been helping to support the bastard for the past several years. Even if Jaebeom didn’t agree with the cousin’s frivolous lifestyle or non-existent work ethic, they were still family. The reserved heir hadn’t realized that his cousin was so desperate. Perhaps the loser had figured himself to be prominently mentioned in the Im heir’s will. Hardly… And definitely not now. Jaebeom was surprised that the duplicitous bastard was even able to scrape together 750K. Truth be told, the vain heir was rather pleased with the amount. He would have hated to hear that his life could have been bought for much less. 

There was, of course, the chance that the hitman was lying… It didn’t seem as if these “contracts” were actually written down on paper. And it seemed unlikely that a professional killer would take pains to be honest. The man had to possess a rather loose set of morals just to be adequate at his job. Even so…it hardly mattered. 1.7 million seemed more than a fair price to pay.

Jaebeom blinked his dark eyes twice and looked up to find Mr. Hitman still leering him. The heir folded his hands in his lap and easily returned the young man’s intense gaze. “Here is my proposition,” he began evenly, “To show my appreciation for your willingness to negotiate; I will round up the fee to two million even.” The CEO raised one sleek eyebrow before continuing. “Will the extra ₩300,000 be sufficient to solidify a contract that forbids you from terminating my life, Mr…” 

The young assassin instinctively perked up as the "ka-ching" sounds of money ran through his mind. So, this little risky venture of his turned out to be well worth the effort. Good. If it hadn't, well, he wouldn't have stuck around for clean-up... Jinyoung smiled wide, almost grinning from ear-to-ear. He could grow to like this guy, if he was willing to shell out a nice amount of money once in a while. Never mind that he somehow interested the smirking killer, although, Jinyoung couldn't come up with a good reason why.

"I would say we have an agreement, Mr. Im. As to what you can call me, well, I guess you could call me by my code-name." The young, killer smiled politely, holding two fingers to his head, and saluting. "Junior. At your service."

Jaebeom gave a curt nod. “Very well, Junior…” The odd name rolled off his tongue with surprising ease. “I will have the money ready for you tomorrow afternoon—in cash, of course.”

“Now, then…” the businessman drawled, “if you are truly ‘at my service,’ you might as well make yourself useful and drive me home. I assume that you have my personal address committed to memory?” “Besides…” There was a faint twinkle of cold mischief in Jaebeom’s steely eyes. “The black chauffeur’s cap rather suits you…” Indeed, the shiny black cap was quite striking against Junior’s caramel hair and tan skin. The Im heir had never met, or even seen, anyone like the honey-eyed assassin before. The young man had such a devious look about him... Yet, the aloof billionaire couldn't deny that Junior was mildly intriguing...

Jinyoung let a playful smirk replace his smile from moments before as he put the cap back on, pulling it down at a low angle. "It's nice to know that it's pleasing on the eyes," he said slowly, turning back around to start the car. "Unfortunately, though, I can't say the same for you. Your attire doesn't suit you." The young hit man looked up into the rear-view mirror once more, as the hummer began rumbling. "I like it better when you're...dressed down." Before the CEO in the back could come back with a response, the assassin pressed down on the gas pedal, tearing into the street.


	2. Pressure Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!" Jinyoung called after the stoic man. "Does it make it any better if I say I liked what I saw? And for the record we’re even now." His eyebrows quirked up in interest as Im stopped for a moment, looking as though he had something to say.

Im Jaebeom sat at his stately desk in his home office, drumming his long fingers slowly on top of the nondescript black briefcase. The odd hitman, Junior, was due to arrive at his sprawling villa any moment now. The assassin had been contracted to terminate the Im heir’s life. He had been tailing the young Im Enterprises CEO for weeks, though it was only yesterday that his deadly intentions became known.

Fortunately for Jaebeom, the eerie-eyed man known only as “Junior” was quite willing to negotiate. For ₩2,000,000, the detached CEO was able to buy his life back, and secure an agreement that prevented the professional killer from ever taking another contract against him. The assassin had readily agreed to these terms, and had been quick to offer his services as a bodyguard.

The Im heir opened the briefcase once again and just shook his head at the contents. Two million crisp, new, unmarked notes… A small, portable fortune that fit ever-so-neatly in the slim metal briefcase.

Two million was really nothing to the billionaire. He’d dropped more money than that on furnishings for his home and certain works of art. The cultured billionaire was never frivolous with his finances. However, he was a man of refined tastes, and certainly preferred the finer things in life.

Only the best for Jaebeom.

The sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his reverie. Icy dark eyes darted over to the clock on his desk. So…Junior was actually a bit early. Good. The CEO had taken time off of work to complete this transaction. Though it was a Friday, there was still a meeting and two conference calls on his afternoon agenda. As it was, Jaebeom would probably stay late at work tonight, just to make up for the lost time. His conscience would not allow him to do otherwise.

He snapped the briefcase closed when he heard muffled voices and the sound of footsteps approaching. He pushed the briefcase to the side of the desk, sat back in his cushy “executive” chair, and waited for Junior to be announced.

There was a light rap at his office door. “Mr. Im, sir? Mr. Junior is here to see you.”

Jaebeom had debated whether to tell his butler the basic truth—that his afternoon appointment was none other than a potential bodyguard. However, he didn’t want to alarm any of his staff. Instead, he simply mentioned a meeting with a potential artist for his gallery. It wasn’t unknown for the savvy businessman to meet privately with certain artists before agreeing to show their work.

“Thank you.” Jaebeom did not have to raise deep his voice for it carry clearly through the thick wooden door. “You may send him in…”

It was obvious that the tan man had no trouble finding the billionaire's home. He had the address and the quickest route to the villa memorized and mapped out in his head. So, of course that made him a little earlier than he intended. Not that he normally arrived at appointments late; arriving late at a client meeting tended to produce less money. The assassin just didn't believe in being early for anything. Nothing in his life was so important that it required him to go the extra mile.

Now, standing inside the impressive home of one Im Jaebeom, it felt like it was Jinyoung's first time seeing it. Well, it was his first time standing in the villa, but he had seen the outside and inside from behind a pair of binoculars several times. The young man admired the obvious fact that a good fortune probably went into decorating the abode, although, he wasn't really one to care for decor.

He had a nice place, too, but it wasn't expertly put together like this...mansion. It was plain; a place that looked like it was scarcely used. Which was true; since Jinyoung was on the move almost every day of the year.  
The hitman straightened his black suit jacket and tie. He practically lived in his suits, so looking good while wearing them was a must. Seeing as he was about to meet with a man who probably spent thousands of dollars on each article of clothing made him feel a bit…competitive. He could never hope to be as rich as the guy, but he would be damned if the pompous ass would make him look like a bum.

His let his lips twist into a pleased grin when the butler finally ushered him into Im's office. It was like getting presents on Christmas morning, but instead of toys, Jinyoung would be enjoying two million dollars. For not doing much except the age-old act of bartering, the young assassin considered the pay he had accumulated to be a pleasant surprise.

Junior looked to the all-important CEO behind his outrageously priced desk.  
"Afternoon, Mr. Im. Shall we talk shop, or shall we exchange pleasantries and I'll be on my way?" 

Jaebeom gestured to a chair in front of his desk, indicating that Junior should take a seat. The hitman was wearing a black suit again. The heir wondered briefly if the man always wore black. It was definitely…striking…though it certainly wouldn’t help him “blend in.” Then again, Seoul was full of colorful characters. The CEO waited for his guest to get settled before responding. “Pleasantries will be sufficient, I presume,” he said smoothly. “I am a busy man, and responsibility demands that I return to my office as soon as possible.”

Jaebeom pushed the briefcase forward and nodded curtly. “I encourage you to inspect the contents, though I assure you there is no need for counting…”

The young billionaire caught the hitman’s bright eyes in a piercing glare. One would never guess that his life had been on the line just a day before. Yesterday, the assassin had been the one in control. Today, the imperious heir hoped to establish a very different rapport. He wasn’t afraid of Junior, especially since he knew the man was easily swayed by money. And yet, he had to assume that Junior liked to have his sticky fingers groping around in any number of deep pockets. Though it might be wishful thinking, the calculating businessman needed to be as certain as possible that the professional killer wouldn’t double-cross him.

“My word is my bond, Mr. Junior,” Jaebeom said coolly. “In that briefcase you will find two million in cold, hard cash. I am content to disregard the fact that you were hired to take my life, as long as you honor our agreement to never again make such an attempt…” He folded his slender hands on his desk and kept his eyes trained on the man in front of him. “Do we have an accord?”

As willing as this man was to buy him off, Jinyoung thought it would almost be obvious that he wouldn't go after him again. What good would Im be if he was dead? If the rather young CEO kicked the bucket, the conniving assassin couldn't draw more funds from him. Junior didn't necessarily care about the man's life, or what he did with it; he just wanted the wealth the man could bestow upon him.

The hitman reached across the desk to bring the briefcase closer to him, opening the lid with minimal effort. Heaps of yellow stared him back in the face, and all he could do was grin from ear-to-ear. Thinking about what he could do with all that money had him spacing out for a few moments. The only thing that brought him back out of his euphoria was the simple thought of how he could draw more from the tall billionaire across from him. Oh, well, we haven't talked about the bodyguard thing, yet...

"Of course, Mr. Im. Your life is as good as spared. You'll be quite invisible in my book," Jinyoung smirked, clicking his tongue. "Although, I'm sure you've already let the thought of me betraying your trust waltz through your mind. Which is good. If you hadn't thought of such a thing, I would consider you quite the moron." The ghostly young man let the case close with a slow click. "It would be very easy for me to go against my word, truthfully. I would just have to wait for another opportune moment, of course. But, we both know that there is a simple cure to any distrust that would linger between you and I." Junior took the plain briefcase off the other's desk, setting it next to his chair. He crossed his legs, and put his hands in his lap.

"Keep me on your payroll as a bodyguard, and I can swear to you that you'll remain untouched, by me or anyone else who might get a...stupid idea." Hopefully, the smart CEO would see the mutual gain in the offer. A professional, and highly praised, assassin to protect him? Jinyoung knew the man would be mad to say "no." 

“Hmm…” Jaebeom let his brow crease slightly as he contemplated how to respond. His first order of business after returning home yesterday evening was to secure the safety of his driver and assure the older man that the matter had been no more than an attempted mugging and that all was indeed well. The CEO honestly didn’t know what had frazzled the elderly driver more: coming face to face with someone like Junior, or waking up in an alleyway in only his t-shirt, socks, and boxer shorts. At any rate, Jaebeom had been more than happy to give the poor man a few days off.

During the ride home, he’d calmly rescheduled his dinner plans and arranged for a livery cab to drive Junior immediately away from his residence. He had not wanted to startle or worry any of his staff. The pressing danger had been nullified, and their concern would only be burden to his already over-worked nerves.

He’d called his private banker on the man's "for special customer's only" line to expedite the withdrawal of two million won from his personal account. Of course, it was his money, and the banker would never think to question why his esteemed client, Mr. Im, needed two million—or ten million—though Jaebeom still felt the need to say something about acquiring a new piece of art. It was still quite a blow to his considerable pride to have been trailed and then ambushed in such a manner. 

Once all of those ducks were in a row, the heir went for a long swim and then basked in his sauna, waiting for sheer exhaustion to quiet his nerves and ease his racing mind.

Of course there was the matter of how to deal with his greedy, bastard cousin… He wondered if the selfish fool already knew that the hit had been a failure. Perhaps it was a smart idea to hire a bodyguard—Junior or otherwise. Still…doing so implied that he needed guarding, and Jaebeom greatly preferred to take care of things on his own. He was nothing if not intensely self-reliant. It grated on him to feel as though he needed anything.

“Well…” he finally replied, “While I am quite sure my estate lawyer and certain members of my Board of Directors would need little convincing, I am still considering the pros and cons of hiring you—or anyone else—for such a position.”

Just then, they were interrupted by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Jaebeom snatched it off his desk and frowned slightly at the displayed number. “Excuse me,” he murmured, “I need to take this call, but will return shortly…” With that, he glided out of the office, leaving the door just slightly ajar.

Obviously, the man was stubborn as hell. Here Junior was offering to protect his life, when his forte would actually be taking his life. The assassin almost considered it an insult, but refused to let his annoyance show on his face. He continued smiling, even as Im walked out the room to take his...business call. Eyes immediately began cataloguing everything in the room while he committed the layout to memory. While it didn't take a smart man to kill people, it did take a high level of intelligence to plot, plan, and carry out an assassination. Should he ever need to go about backstabbing the CEO, he would have a good idea of the layout of his home, to decrease any risks on his part.

Once he was satisfied with what his mind had stored away, Jinyoung got up from his seat to quietly escape the room. He could never sit still as a child, and now as an adult, things that intrigued him rarely kept him still and compliant. A quick glance into the large room outside of the billionaire's office proved that the brunette had taken a long walk. Either the business call was important, or something else was keeping the man from the vicinity of the hitman. Jinyoung didn't really care to know about anything the CEO had to say, anyway.

The curious young man made his way into another room, closing the door behind him with a barely there click. He was well-versed in the ways of being like a shadow; silent and unnoticed. Even as he walked across immaculate wooden and pristine tiled floors, which differed from room to room, his feet barely made a sound. His mind counted footsteps, made notes, calculated total space, and tagged important items in each room. While it did seem rather difficult to do such a thing in such a large home, Jinyoung only needed to remind himself that he would not have to keep the information stored in his head forever. As soon as he arrived back at his own place, he would fill out the information he remembered, and store away the papers in a file that he could potentially use later.  
It never hurt to know your target's main haunts better than your own.

Although, it would be a lie to say that the conniving assassin didn't gawk at the sheer amount of time, energy, and money put into the villa. Every room was expertly designed, each with its own extraordinary and subtle differences. A home theater that could potentially rival any of the public style, a billiards room that was cushy and relaxing, a gymnasium decked out with top of the line equipment, and a rather magnificent swimming pool...  
Which is where Jinyoung currently was, staring into the pure blue depths with an excited look in his eyes. Having a repressed childhood often led said inner-repressed child to take over.

Like right now.

There was still something, well, there were a lot of things, actually, about the hitman that Jaebeom did not trust—even though the man had given his word not to harm him. The CEO assumed that the only way to truly ensure the hitman’s loyalty was to continue paying him outrageous sums of money. Well, more than his fool cousin or his ilk could afford, at any rate. Jaebeom wondered briefly as to how his cousin had located Junior, and whether or not he should employ the same means to exterminate this new pest from his life. Of course, such musings were short lived. Contract killing was not the Im heir’s style; he would never resort to such dishonorable means of dealing with his problems.

Perhaps, for now, he could put the little fiend on payroll as additional security. He was still loath to accept Junior as a personal bodyguard, mostly because he felt it implied a certain weakness. And to the Im heir, any type of weakness—whether implied or expressed—was utterly unacceptable. Though recent events certainly proved otherwise, the haughty billionaire liked to think of himself as untouchable. He’d been raised to believe he was “different” and “unequaled,” and it was quite difficult for him to accept alternatives to this an adult. It was a lonely existence, but that was partially his own fault. His status set him apart, but his aloof and introverted personality contributed greatly to his isolation.

Currently, he had no desire for Junior to listen in on any of his business conversation. He headed back toward the front of the house and paused by one of the smaller salons just off the main foyer, so he could see if the hitman decided to leave. Though the professional seemed intent on securing a gig as his bodyguard, Jaebeom would not have been surprised if the man decided to use this opportunity to grab the money and run.

A few minutes passed before Jaebeom was able to end the call. There had been no sign of Junior, so he must still be waiting in the office. Very well… The CEO really did need to return to work, so he decided to quickly negotiate a reasonable fee for the man’s “security services” and then refer him the company’s HR department. Jaebeom smirked a bit at that. Being on payroll meant filling out forms and other legal, binding agreements. Perhaps Junior wouldn’t be so interested once he had to provide a resident registration number …

Though Jaebeom didn’t have the hitman’s training, he could also move with a considerable amount of stealth. He paused just outside his office to listen for a moment and was surprised to hear no sounds coming from within. Interesting…

“Very well,” he said while opening the office door, “I will accept--” The office was empty…

Jaebeom’s sharp eyes quickly darted to where he’d seen Junior lay the briefcase. It will still there, but the hitman was gone…

What the hell was he up to now?

All he wanted to do at the moment was jump into the more-than-likely heated and pleasant water. The young man gave it some thought before actually starting to remove his jacket and tie. Why not indulge himself? It would probably take the cold CEO a good while to find him anyway...

He reflected on Im's hesitant nature as he neatly folded his jacket and standard white, button-up shirt. Of course he would be wary of the hitman. Jinyoung had tried to off him just yesterday; why would he suddenly agree to anything the young man was saying? Junior would consider the man mental if he did such a thing. That...or overtly friendly.

Of course, the limited trust the man was displaying wouldn't be too hard for the young assassin to handle. If there was anything he was good at, besides general killing and scheming, it was lying. Jinyoung could think up effective bluffs and utter bullshit in the matter of seconds--which had saved him on more than one occasion. Being such a comfortable liar usually gave other people a relaxed feeling around him; after some time and much talking, of course. The professional killer was good at a number of things when it came to twisting words, from sweet nothings to turning best friends into bitter enemies. Although, with Im being as smart as they come, Jinyoung figured the man would be quite a challenge. In fact, he would consider getting the man just to put up with him a great achievement.

For now though, all he wanted to worry about was sitting in the extraordinarily blue water and cooling off under the sun. While he did look good in black, it was never exactly the best thing to be wearing in the Seoul heat. After quickly folding his pants up and placing his attire off to the side of the pool, Jinyoung slipped into the rather still water and let out a sigh of relief.

Jaebeom prowled through his home, looking in what he considered would be the more obvious places. He could imagine Junior amusing himself in the billiards room, but no…the fox wasn’t there… Perhaps he’d wandered into the kitchen, looking for a glass of water or other refreshment. No…not there, either…It was bad enough that the hitman was strolling around his home without an expressed invitation, and the privacy-loving heir sincerely hoped the young man was not so untoward as to venture upstairs. The billionaire poked his head into the home theater just as his housekeeper was starting to run the vacuum. He inquired casually as to whether or not she happened to know where his “guest” was. She only shook her head “no,” unable to hide her surprise that the ultra-controlling man of the house had managed to misplace his guest.

Damned Junior… Why did he have to make it all so difficult?

Outwardly, he kept his cool, as if there was no wayward assassin missing in action somewhere on his property. Inwardly, he was starting to fume. What ludicrous game was he trying to play? Hide and seek? Cat and mouse? Such nonsense… And it was wasting Jaebeom’s very valuable time.

Just then, another thought occurred to him. Perhaps the hitman was a smoker, and had stepped outside to light up. If that was the case, the fastidious billionaire would actually have to commend him on his manners. He hadn’t smelled any smoke on the man’s clothing before, but…that didn’t mean anything.

Jaebeom took a shortcut to the back portico, already half-expecting to find Junior there. And there he was, all right… Naked… In Jaebeom’s luxurious swimming pool.

How. Dare. He.

Jaebeom just stood there for a moment, arms crossed, just staring, while Junior enjoyed the temperate water.

After a good minute of just watching the other man, he moved forward quietly, pausing when he was only several feet away from the edge of the pool. What a freak… shamelessly skinny dipping in someone else’s property. The tan man’s sinewy arms and muscular shoulders seemed healthy enough. And he’d be a lying man if he refused he did spend a minute longer than appropriate oogling at the hitman’s generous behind. 

But never mind that…

“Ahem,” Jaebeom cleared his throat delicately. “Just what do you think you are doing?”

With his arms currently draped across the hard stone that surrounded the pool, and his eyes closed, he could easily been seen as completely relaxed. Of course, if he were to be completely relaxed he would have to let his guard down. Letting yourself become vulnerable, in any situation, usually meant a quick death in the assassin world. So, when his ears alerted him to the presence of the fussy billionaire, he remained completely still. If he moved, Im might stop whatever he was thinking of doing. And Jinyoung, being the naturally inquisitive creature that he was, wanted to know exactly what the brunette planned on executing.

The professional killer let the man continue thinking that he was being stealthy; that Jinyoung didn't know he was there. The assassin waited in anticipation to find out what Jaebeom had in mind, but was disappointed to hear the man only move a couple of times. Finally, that frigid airy voice of the CEO rang out.

Jinyoung didn't bother to turn around. He kept his eyes closed, enjoyed the water, and smiled.

"I'm testing your facilities, what else would I be doing?" The young man let out a chuckle. "But really, the question is, what were you doing? You were standing behind me longer than necessary. Which would lead me to wonder..." Jinyoung turned his head enough to glance back at the other man. "If you saw something you liked?"

So, the sly little fox had sensed his presence. 

“Do not be absurd,” Jaebeom retorted, shrugging off the insinuation and placing one hand gracefully on a slender hip. “And as for ‘testing the facilities’… I employ plenty of maintenance staff to tend to the grounds and the facilities therein. Unless, of course, you are implying that you would prefer a maintenance position to that of security personnel…?”

“Honestly, I am appalled at your behavior,” he continued, deep voice taking on a firm and authoritative tone. “This is supposed to convince me that you are the ideal candidate to serve as my personal bodyguard? If this is how you treat a business meeting, I can only imagine the trouble you must get into when you are…off duty.” The CEO shook his head once and then pursed his lips into a hard, thin line. Really… The utter nerve of this imp was most unsettling.

“I do not have time to waste on such foolishness. Such impertinence and blatant disrespect do not warrant employment of any means.” the CEO said coldly. Damn this fool! And just a moment ago, Jaebeom had been prepared to accept the young man’s offer and put him on company payroll.

“Look at me when I am speaking to you, Junior. And...Get. Out. Of. The. Pool. NOW.” It was not a request.

Jinyoung merely chuckled slightly at the CEO's tone. He somehow knew that was exactly how he would sound. The killer knew Im had two tones of voice: apathetic and annoyed. He wondered if the man had any other tones he kept hidden from public ears. With a grin still plastered on his lips, the young man turned his body around, his arms holding him up on the cold stone, while he chin rested on his forearm. He gave the billionaire a calm look, not even worried that the man might kick him out in an instant. He could talk his way through this; he was adept at such things.

"Don't get so angry, Mr. Im. It doesn't become you," Jinyoung tilted his head as he smiled pleasantly. "We both know I'm perfect for this job. First, I am the man who just tried to kill you. Someone else could want you dead, and that wouldn't sit right with me, knowing you had been so generous." Jinyoung clicked his tongue, 'tsk'ing at the man standing in front of him.

"Second, I am a world-class assassin. I am quite possibly the best choice when it comes to protection. I know how a killer's mind works, Mr. Im. I know which vantage point they would try to get in from. I know exactly how they could take you out with minimal ease. Isn't that comforting to know? That I could practically read the killer's thoughts?" The young professional rested his cheek in his palm, his elbow now balancing on the stone. 

"Third, as much as I love money, I wouldn't ask you for large sum. I am quite happy to know I have a steady paycheck coming in; only it would be higher than the regular 9-5er’s pay bump. Finally, while you might think it takes someone of no education to be a killer, I am very smart, and have the right connections. If you were to ever need something, I'm sure I could get it for you." Jinyoung turned back around, this time laying his head backwards on the concrete. He smiled as he closed his eyes yet again, waiting to know Im's answer. "It is quite a deal, right?" The tan assassin patted the cold stone with his right hand. "Now, besides all this talk of business, wouldn't you rather come join me in the pool? The water is excellent."

The billionaire was silent as he considered the other man’s words. Obviously the hitman was highly proficient. Jaebeom was cautious and hyper-aware by nature, and it took someone of considerable talent to catch him off-guard. There were several reasons why hiring Junior as his bodyguard made sense. For one, the man had already studied and stalked him. The fact that the assassin already knew his daily routine inside and out was highly…disconcerting. But, practically speaking, such knowledge could actually save the pragmatic businessman a bit of time. Any personal bodyguard would need to know his schedule and habits almost better than he knew them himself. 

However, there was the question of attitude and compliance. Jaebeom was used to staff doing what they were told, when they were told, with no questions asked. Or, even better, his favorite staff barely required any direct orders. They knew their place and their purpose and behaved accordingly. Even if they did not always agree with their high-strung employer, they respected him. Would Junior do the same? It seemed doubtful.

Could the professional killer protect him from potential harm? Probably. Would hiring him be more trouble than it was worth? Possibly. 

Jaebeom tapped his foot twice (and only twice) as he chose his words carefully. “Money is not the issue. I could pay you a large sum or a modest amount. It matters not.” He tipped his head forward so that he was gazing directly into the young man’s brown eyes. “What matters is your attitude. I believe you are more than equipped for this line of work. However, your brusque and unprofessional manner makes me doubt whether you would, or could, show the proper deference and respect…” 

The CEO paused for a moment to let his words sink in. “For example,” he continued, “It is entirely inappropriate for you to invite your employer to come swimming with you—and in his pool, no less—regardless of how pleasant or refreshing the water may be.” He raised one eyebrow inquisitively. “Do I make myself clear?"

Jinyoung shrugged.  
"That's too bad," the tan man sighed, using his arms to heave himself out the water and onto the cold stone. He slightly shook out his plastered-down hair, some of the brown strands still sticking on his forehead. "And I mean, bad that you won't join me, not what you think about my attitude," Jinyoung said as he stood up to face his future employer. He knew he could call the man that because he had not said "no" yet. Even if he had, the young assassin was sure he would've been able to talk his way out of it. He had come out of worse situations before just using words.

"But, as long as we're on the subject of my attitude, I can assure you, Mr. Im, that I am quite professional if need to be." Junior grinned at him. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you, is all. Form a friendly worker-employer relationship. Wouldn't that be a good thing to have, Mr. Im? We wouldn't want any bad water under the bridge, now, would we?" The smiling hitman picked up his clothes, sure they'd be wet if he was forced to stand around for very long.

"Now, if you could kindly point me to a bathroom, I'd be glad to dress back into my professional attire. Unlike me, who has had the pleasure of seeing you...dressed down...I'm quite sure it's too early for you to be seeing me without clothes, hmm?"

Unbelievable. It was like everything Jaebeom had just said simply went in one ear and out the other. Or, more likely, the punk had no respect for authority whatsoever. So, he preferred to act all snide and sassy? Well…the Im heir wasn’t exactly what one would call “sassy,” but he always had a few sly tricks up his designer sleeve. The CEO stepped a bit closer to the assassin as the man swiped his wet hair back. However, he did not come so close as to appear confrontational. His sharp eyes scanned over tan man’s form quickly and covertly. Nice body. Lean yet quite defined; not an ounce of fat. Great abs too. And he forced himself not to follow the trail down anymore where it would be dishonorable of him. Jaebeom cocked his head and gazed at Junior with a look of faint amusement. “Fun?” he asked, as if it contemplating the word for the first time. “With me?” He paused and nodded lightly, as though considering the possibilities. “Hmm…”

He folded one arm over his chest and then tapped the side of his face with one sturdy finger; contemplating. “No…” he said smoothly, giving the younger man the barest hint of a shrewd smile. “We wouldn’t want any bad water under the bridge at all…” 

What happened next was almost a blur. The billionaire lunged forward with uncanny speed and agility, so that he caught the leering hitman completely off guard. Flawless hands connected with Junior’s wet shoulders. Strong arms gave a deciding shove, and the professional killer was pushed backwards over the edge of the pool. A look of sheer surprise was evident on his face even as he plunged into the water. Jaebeom stepped nimbly to the side in order to avoid being splashed by the chlorinated water. He couldn’t help the thin smirk that formed on his lips as a sputtering Junior broke the surface and glowered at him.

“There…” the CEO said matter-of-factly. “That was fun. And now that we’ve shared this precious moment of bonding, perhaps you would care to explain exactly what you meant by seeing me…‘dressed down?’” Dressed down could mean his workout clothes, lounge wear and pajamas, a bathing suit, or…Jaebeom folded his arms lightly over his chest, arched one black eyebrow, and waited for the killer to explain.

Asshole! It was the only coherent thought Jinyoung was able to process before he was shoved back into the pool. As he broke the surface of the water, gasping in air, he also thought about how fucking wet his clothes were now. He'd have nothing to change into unless Im suddenly felt gracious enough to give him something to wear. Which he seriously doubted, and really, he'd rather be stuck in his wet clothes the rest of the day than wear anything the CEO had in his closet. At first, he was pissed, but slowly his anger faded until it was nothing more than an annoyed look on his face. At least the guy had some sense of humor.

"When I say 'dressed-down,' I mean I've seen you naked, you ass." Sure, that probably wasn't the slyest way to put it, but he was still kind of mad...

Jaebeom just stood there for a moment, eyes widening briefly in indignation. His fists clenched involuntarily as his lips formed a hard, thin line. He was sincerely trying not to fume or outwardly react. The young heir could understand why the hitman had spied on him—as a contract-killer, it was part of his job. It was the how, when, and where that was so disturbing. It wasn’t that Jaebeom was a prude; far from it. But he didn’t make a habit of skinny dipping or parading around his property in the nude. And if Junior had managed to view him getting undressed or stepping in or out of the shower, then what else had he seen? The thought of the voyeur potentially watching him during more intimate and therefore highly embarrassing moments was almost enough to make the stoic CEO blush. Almost. 

Junior might be a wild card, but it took a considerable amount of hustle to disturb Jaebeom’s poker-face. The brunette maintained his poise and refused to dignify the hitman’s taunt with an explicit reply. Instead, he gave the man a withering look that combined a healthy dose of apathy with a hint of thinly veiled disgust. 

Jaebeom turned on his heel and began walking away. “My human resources department will have your employment paperwork ready by Monday,” he intoned, not bothering to turn around. “Be at my office by 11:00 a.m. and make sure to bring all the requisite identification, including your driver’s license and resident registration number. Salary and benefits will be discussed at that time.”

“You may dry off in any of the first floor washrooms and then see yourself out,” he finished, waving one hand dismissively over his shoulder. “That is all…”

Jinyoung watched with a grin on his face as the stiff CEO walked off. It was a battle won in the many that were to come--this he knew--but it was a sweet victory none the less. He pulled himself out of the pool quickly, snatching up his water-logged clothing to throw over one of the chairs sitting near the pool. They made a nice splat, which irked Junior some. If it wasn't for the cheeky asshole, he'd be able to put on his clothes and be off.

"Hey!" Jinyoung called after the stoic man. "Does it make it any better if I say I liked what I saw? And for the record we’re even now." His eyebrows quirked up in interest as Im stopped for a moment, looking as though he had something to say. “Or would prefer I return the favour in a different setting?” Unfortunately, he did nothing to dignify Junior's quip with an answer. The hitman let the CEO finally disappear after he added in a laugh for added measure.


End file.
